Painting and finishing contractors often need to perform jobs wherein numerous pieces of trim (e.g., window/door trim, door casings, baseboards, bandboards, crowns, etc.) need to be stained, painted, or otherwise finished. This is commonly done by placing the boards on sawhorses and using a rag, sponge, brush, or spraygun to deposit the desired coating on the boards, and then sometimes removing any excess coating from the boards by wiping them with a rag or paint roller. Because there may be many linear feet of board to coat—perhaps thousands of feet, if the project is large (e.g., for office complexes, hotels, and government buildings)—the job can be very time-consuming. It can also be messy and wasteful, particularly where the liquid coating is applied by a spraygun, since a significant amount of the coating may be lost to overspray (i.e., the spray fails to land on the board to be coated). Even where spray application is not used, mess and loss can occur where more coating is applied than needed, and from coating dripping from the boards. In general, the faster the application method (as with spray coating), the greater the waste of the liquid coating and the greater the time that will later be lost to cleanup. It would therefore be useful to have devices and methods which would allow rapid coating of boards with minimal or no lost coating, and little or no cleanup time after all boards have been coated.